Briana North
Name: Briana North Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Track team, photography. Appearance: Bree is subtly pretty, with cute features, and a childike personality to match. She kind of looks like a bobblehead doll, with a large head and a small, diminutive body. She stands at a tiny 5'1", and while she is not especially skinny, she is petite. She weighs 107 pounds, give or take, and she's while she's not fat, she's pretty insecure about her body, even with a size zero waist. She is not a beanpole, but she is slightly lacking in the chest department, and is teased for it sometimes, but she is happy with them, insisiting that having small breasts means they won't sag much later in life. Bree has large hazel eyes, and naturally brown hair that she is rarely satisfied with. She is known for changing her hair almost every other week, whether it be a new cut, or a new dye. Her hair has been purple, pink, and black. Currently, she has cut her hair much too short for her tastes, and it's down to about her shoulders, and is heavily layered. She has sidebangs that sweep across her forehead (strategically placed to cover up her forehead acne). She dyed her hair black about three months before the trip, and it still hasn't faded, and, much to her dismay, she cannot dye over it. She misses her original, long, brown hair now, and is trying to grow it out, so she is almost always seen in a pony tail with her bangs left out. She has a less-than-perfect nose, it flips up, and is very round. She wears copious amounts of black eyeliner and mascara, but other and than that, the only makeup she wears is coverup for the occasional zit, and chapstick. Her lips are naturally a rosy shade of pink, and they aren't too thin, but her mouth is very small for her face. She has a cute, genuine, shy smile, but she only smiles with her mouth closed because she is insecure about her teeth. Bree has an undeniable passion for clothing and fashion, and her 'look' varies from day to day. She keeps up with trends, while still maintaining her own style. The clothes she wears sometimes have a childish flair to them, she loves to wear colorful minidresses with leggings, simple babydoll tops, and lots of tee shirts with cute cartoon characters on them. On the day of the trip, she wore white short shorts, which were a little loose on her, and a navy blue spaghetti strap baby doll tank top layered over a white tee shirt, with navy blue flip flops and white oversized sunglasses. She also wore the engagement ring James Martinek had given her the day before. In her extra bag, she carried some pink flip flops, denim short shorts, and a pink tee shirt with the cartoon character "Strawberry Shortcake" on it. She also carried with her a white tote bag, containing her extra sunglasses, some chapstick, eyeliner, an empty bottle of bug spray, her Canon Rebel XT digital camera, and a copy of Pride and Predjudice. Biography: Bree was born into a middle class family, they always had what they needed, with money for a few extras. Her parents were divorced by the time she was two. Her father became a deadbeat dad, and her mother became increasingly emotionally absent as the years went by. Her mother never remarried, and she settled into her job as a manager for a pizza resturaunt chain. This left Bree without a father figure, and without emotional support from her mother. Because of this, by the time she started middle school, Bree was painfully shy, and had developed a deep love of books and school. She spent nearly all her free time locked in her room with a book, and she was consistently at the top of her class throughout elementary and middle school. She had a horrible lack of a social life though, and her mother didn't do much to help her with people skills. By the time she hit eighth grade, Bree went through an unexpected change. A relative bought her a webcam for her birthday, and she started posting video blogs of herself online. She found out that she was actually quite photogenic, and her cute looks and charisma garnered her a bit of online attention, turning her into somewhat of an internet celebrity. With her newfound charm, and cute sense of humor, she started to come out of her social shell. She quickly climbed up the popularity ladder prior to starting high school, making many new friends, albeit some enemies, as well. Near the end of the eighth grade, Bree fell in love with James Martinek. The pair had started off as great friends, sharing many common interests and opinons. Bree felt like she could share anything with James, and never felt judged or insecure around him. Their friendship blossomed into a romance, and they became dedicated to each other. They fit so well, it was almost unreal. It didn't matter to them that they were from different social circles, they were in love. Throughout high school, her popularity soared. This however, came at a price. Her grades suffered. She was still just as smart as ever, still loved to read and loved a good debate, but she wasn't used to balancing a social life and schoolwork. So, she slacked off. She joined track to stay out of the house, and never enjoyed it much. She was always criticized by the other track team members for being the laziest one on the team, slacking off during practice, and missing meets. In her spare time, Bree discovered she had a natural talent for photography, and she spent lots of time experimenting with different cameras and even developing a talent for graphic design. She saved up enough money for a DSLR camera, and it's her most prized possesion. Bree has quite the complex personality. Upon meeting her, she seems slightly bitchy and vain, causing many people to write her off as a superficial, attention whoring bitch. Underneath it all, she has a very spoiled, childlike, bratty attitude. She can be very materialistic, and isn't afraid to hurt someone's feelings. She's always honest, and if your outfit is ugly, she'll be the first to let you know. Towards her friends and boyfriend, she is really loveable, and she has lots of cutesy, childish quirks. She laughs easily, and doesn't stay mad for very long, but she'll pretend for as long as she can. She forgives very easily, and is reliant on her friends and boyfriend for support, acceptance, and security. The day before the trip, James proposed to Bree, and she accepted. She was afraid to tell her mom, since they are so young, and doesn't plan on telling her until after graduation. After high school, she wants to go to an art school to study photography, and hopes to become a fashion photographer one day. Bree and James plan on getting married after graduating college. Advantages: She's very intuitive, is physically fit, and doesn't care much for anyone that isn't her boyfriend. She also has James who will probably protect her, even though Bree doesn't care too much for feeling dependant. Disadvantages: Even though she is ashamed to admit it, she relies on others for approval too much. She will probably be very reliant on James. She's very insecure, and is constantly second guessing herself. She's physically weak and has no prior weapons experience. Designated Number: Female Student no. 59 The above biography is as written by idkmybffdied. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Großes Messer Conclusions: Another one of those girls, eh? The kind that hides behind their men until they get them killed? And then, they die shortly afterward, because there's no one to protect them. My guess? That's going to fit G59's stint in the game perfectly. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Collar detonation '''Collected Weapons: Großes Messer (issued weapon) Allies: James Martinek Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Briana North’s game began with her wandering through the jungle, looking for fiancé James Martinek. Having kept her distance from everyone through the first few days, she was now looking for a landmark with which to orient herself in hopes of finding out where on the island she was. Eventually stumbling upon the lookout tower, she found Rick Holeman and Dacey Ashcroft (masquerading as ‘Dawson’) standing a short distance away. Overhearing Rick’s promise to hunt down and kill many of the players in the game, she spoke up, asking him if he thought that he could actually go through with the plan and asking him if he knew where James was. He replied in the negative, and asked her if she wanted to stay with him – deciding not to, she left the lookout tower in the hopes of finding James. Eventually, semi-delirious from lack of sleep, food, and water, she hallucinated the figure of James in the distance. Running after him, she stumbled into the Marsh, which was at that point a danger zone. Unable to comprehend this or the beeping from her collar, she continued to run after ‘James’ until her collar detonated, killing her instantly. Post-Game Evaluation: Well, I was close. She hid behind her imaginary boyfriend until her collar exploded! What a loser. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Bree was never posted with by her original handler, and was adopted by riserugu. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Briana, in chronological order. V3: *Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer *The Best Thing About Me is You Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Briana North. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students